ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Muruchi (Ultraman Legacy)
Muruchi is an aquatic Kaiju that first appeared during Ultraman Jack's time on Earth. Three of them appeared in Ultraman Legacy. History The AKDF was following Reija on an underwater mission before being attacked by another underwater kaiju, Muruchi. They tried to attack Muruchi, but their submarine proved to be much less maneuverable than their normal vehicles. Unexpectedly, Reija reappeared and fought off Muruchi. The two Kaiju proved to be evenly matched, until a second Muruchi arrived on the scene. The two Muruchis began to overpower poor Reija, while the AKDF managed to make it to the surface. Once reaching the surface, Captain Maramastu ordered for more weapons to come to their location. However, Akira Takeshi asked about the monster who had saved them. "We can't just leave him down there!" he said. "That monster saved our lives!" Steven attempted to argue that Reija was just another monster, but Cap silenced him with a quick raise of his hand. "Akira, you're right. Steven and I will head out for reinforcements, you, Fuji, and Jet Jaguar do what you can for Reija" he ordered. The captain and Steven left while the other three put on their underwater gear, with the exception of Jet Jaguar, being a robot. They went underwater and used their handheld weapons to attack the two Muruchis, helping out Reija by distracting and harming the Kaiju. However one of the Muruchis retaliated with a heat beam, scattering the AKDF members. In this confusion, Akira took the opportunity to transform into Ultraman Legacy and attack the two Muruchis. Reija tried to help Legacy and soon the Ultra and Kaiju had the Muruchis beat. The two Muruchis appeared to retreat, but when Legacy and Reija let their guard down, they both reappeared. After more fighting, all four were forced to the surface, where the battle continued. This was when Cap and Steven returned with two AKDF jets, and began attacking the Muruchis. When it seemed like Legacy and Reija would be victorious, a third Muruchi surfaced. This was Zoa Muruchi, apparently the leader of this group. The addition of Zoa Muruchi turned the tide (no pun intended) of the battle in the favor of the three Muruchis. Reija tried to fight them, but only ended up getting blasted by the beams of Zoa Muruchi and one of the other Muruchis. The stingray Kaiju was seemingly defeated, and Legacy was left to deal with all three Kaiju by himself. However, he had a plan. After realizing he couldn't handle all three kaiju by himself at that point, Legacy sent out his two capsule monsters, Baragon and Litra to battle the two normal Muruchis while Legacy handled Zoa Muruchi. This tactic proved successful, and Legacy soon defeated Zoa Muruchi by ripping the fins off the Kaiju's back, before kicking him aside and blasting him with his Legacy Beam, destroying it. Meanwhile, Baragon and Litra managed to defeat the other two Muruchis, scorching them with fire breath and fire balls. Both Muruchis quickly retreated, and Legacy called Litra and Baragon back, shortly after making Reija his third Capsule Monster. Variations - Gen II= Muruchi II The second Muruchi. Abilities *Burrowing: Muruchi II can burrow. *Mist Cover: Before Muruchi II reveals itself, he unleashes a mist to cover the area. *Heat Ray: Muruchi II has the ability to fire a Heat Ray. - Zoa= Zoa Muruchi The most powerful Muruchi, and the leader of the group. Abilities *Energy Beam: Zoa Muruchi can emit and then launch a blue, missile-strength heat beam of blue energy from his mouth. This beam is rather averagely powerful, capable of covering whatever it hits in a series of explosions and can rival Eleking's electric discs in power. *Underwater Adaption: Zoa Muruchi can easily maneuver and fight underwater. }} Trivia * Muruchi is one of few Kaiju in the series to have multiple of their species appear in the same episode and not previously be known for appearing in groups, like Kamacuras or the Gyaos are. * To date, every (if not almost every) Muruchi incarnation was used for this storyline. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Muruchi Variations